Lunch
by Absolem.Abbadessa
Summary: This is a canon twisting, twispite fic, about Bella's first lunch at Forks High, and her first sighting of the Cullens.


Hi, the story 'Lunch' wasn't written by me. It was written by a friend of mine. She's given me express permission to post her stories on my account, because she doesn't have, or want an account of her own. If you'd like to read more of her stories you can read 'Hospital' 'Snow' and 'Blood Typing.'

Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters, settings, ect. are the property of their respective owners. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any previously copyrighted material. No copyright infringement is intended.

Lunch

The cafeteria here was small, well smaller than my old school anyway. But a lot of things here are smaller, the classrooms, class sizes and hell even the school building. It was nice actually, it was less daunting, and the building doesn't stare down at you.

I followed Jessica through the lunch line, she was nice enough to steer me away from the egg salad sandwiches and what looked like mac and cheese. I grabbed a safe looking slice of pizza as she decided to fill me in on all the need to know information in the school. She mentioned something around the lines of _Parking Space of Demise._

She led me to a table of rowdy teens. There were four of them a blond boy, and another with long black hair. The two girls were leaning across the table and over their food. I slowed down a little anxiety building up in my chest. Jess nearly ran up to them and easily slid into her established seat.

"This is Bella Swan guys!" She announced, waving me over. I placed my plastic tray onto the table. I gave a nervous smile, which I immediately regretted. "She's just a little shy." Jess saved me after seeing their questioning glances.

"So, you're _The Chief's_ daughter, right?" The blond boy asked. I shot a confused glance his way. "Chief Swan, he's your dad's right. That's our nickname for him."

I smile, '_The Chief'_. He really was something of a celebrity here. "Yeah, for the last seventeen years anyway." They giggled a little. "Don't I have you in a few of my classes?" I asked the boy.

He smiled and nodded, "Yeah, I'm Mike by the way." He shoved the dark haired boy next to him. "This is Eric, our resident nerd." Then he glances at the two girls who had started eating. "Blondie is Lauren and the scrawny one there is Angela." He dodged a carrot thrown by Angela and sipped from his Mountain Dew. "Last and least is our Jess and her big mouth." He smiled. She flicked him off and kicked him under the table.

"I don't have a big mouth! I just like it when my friends are just as well informed as I am." She opened her salad and began to pick through it. "Besides, what would you guys do without me?"

Angela was the first to answer, "Well I would be able to get a little homework done, and your four hour phone conversations have impeded that."

"I would get laid once in my life." Mike commented.

"Oh sweetie, that has nothing to do with me." Jessica said in a sympathetic voice. They laughed as Mike returned her kick.

As the lunch period went on, they continued with the questions and light hearted insults. Even though the atmosphere was light and happy I began to grow uneasy, like there was someone watching me. I shifted in my seat uncomfortably, glancing around.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jess asked while the others were distracted by Lauren's answers to Yesterdays Spanish homework.

I shrugged, "I don't know, I just feel like someone's watching me." I said, still glancing around the cafeteria, hoping I could find the source of my shivers. But when Jess shrugged I saw him.

My eyes met cold ones from the other side of the cafeteria. He sat there in a group of chattering students. A sense of fear washed over me, no, not just fear, but terror. I had only felt so terrified once on my life, when a Coyote had cornered me back in Phoenix. I had wondered too far from my mom and it had backed up against an old building. It had stared at me just like this, never braking eye contact.

"Right, Bella?" Mike asked, finally breaking me from my trance. I silently thanked him for it.

"I'm sorry, I zoned out." I weakly apologized. I didn't mean to ignore them, but the fear that was pulsing through me made it hard to focus on anything but wanting to run out of the cafeteria and back to that coyote.

Mike waved his hand, "Nah, it's cool." He must have really gotten a good look at me, "Are you alright, you look shaken up."

I smiled a little, "I think I need to get to class, I don't want to get lost." I stood up and grabbed my tray of half eaten food.

Mike and Jess stood up, "I'll go with you, I have that class too." Mike announced, he took one last bite of an apple and picked up his tray.

"I'll go too; my class is that way, kinda." Jess closed her salad container and started walking towards the trash. I followed, reluctantly turning my back to _him. _I swear I could feel his eyes burning into my back, but not the way a fire burned, no it burned the way ice did when you clench it tight in your hand.

I couldn't get out of there fast enough. I looked over to Jess who had begun squirting some hand sanitizer into Mikes hand and then into her own. "Hey Jess, you know that group of kids in the back of the…"

"The Cullens?" She asked, not needing an answer. "They're weird."

"Wait they're related?" I asked trying to recall what they looked like, but how could they all be so close in age.

"Oh yeah, well they're all adopted. Doctor and Mrs. Cullen are they're parents. There's not much else I know, they don't talk to anyone but each other. I can't even get whose name is whose." She dabbed at her face with, what I think is a baby wipe. "Well except for Edward. He's the youngest boy. Other than that all I can tell you is they're hot and really creepy."

Honestly at that moment I felt a little twinge of relief. I wouldn't have to interact with them. I didn't know which one of them was staring at me or why but. I didn't like it no, that's not it, I hated it, I felt weak, and helpless in that moment. Staring into the eyes of that coyote scared me, but this was something else. This was something on a totally different scale. This fear was instinctual.


End file.
